


Tatoo

by Grover33



Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grover33/pseuds/Grover33
Summary: "Le cicatrici sono ciò che il mondo ha deciso di far vedere di me. Un tatuaggio sarà quello che io vorrò far vedere al mondo"Colin ha deciso di fare un tatuaggio per un confronto definitivo con il dolore,che è ormai una costante della sua vita.Bright cerca di dissuaderlo.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship





	Tatoo

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti. Questo è il mio primo lavoro su questo sito.
> 
> Commenti e pareri saranno molto apprezzati!

Il tattoo shop aperto da poco ha portato una ventata di novità ad Everwood, ragnatela di travi e tetti in legno, di fontane di pietre e atmosfera da piccolo  
mondo antico.

Sdoganando il concetto di locale angusto, nel quale prevalgono il nero e i quadri dal macabro gusto, la sala d'attesa è uno spazio confortevole con gli specchi  
di molteplici dimensioni, le pareti decorate con pattern geometrici e le poltrone in stile vittoriano dal tessuto variegato su cui Colin si accomoda  
con un sorriso che gli distende le labbra.

Inchiostro di china e nerofumo fanno invece storcere il naso a Bright.

"Almeno non è quell'odore di treno che è restato nello studio del Dottor Brown o la puzza di malattia che ho imparato a conoscere in ospedale!"  
Commenta imperturbabile, quasi serafico, il suo migliore amico.

"Non capisco perché vuoi sottoporti a questa tortura extra! Insomma entrare in un tattoo shop non è esattamente come andare dal fruttivendolo o a comparare il pane!"

"Voglio provare l'ebbrezza di passare dai ferri del chirurgo ai ferri del tatuatore!"  
Replica Colin con quel black humor carico del cinismo che si è insediato in lui dopo la lunga e dura lotta con la morte. 

Per sottoporsi a questo rito antico quanto l'uomo, in realtà, sa di aver bisogno di un ulteriore sorso di coraggio ma la sua decisione non dipende soltanto dalla  
necessità di confrontarsi ancora con il dolore fisico per superarlo una volta per tutte.   
Dopo averla rischiata la pelle vuole mettere qualcosa su quel sottile foglio di tessuto come traccia indelebile e codificata della sua storia individuale.

"Mio padre direbbe che i tatuaggi sono prerogativa dei marinai, dei motociclisti e dei galeotti!"

Rincara il suo dissenso Bright, lo stesso che da minorenne non si è mai fatto scrupoli ad ottenenere carte d'identità false per bere alcolici o imbucarsi ai party.

"Sei proprio masoschista! Non è che vuoi farlo unicamente per il dolore e i disegni e i colori ti resteranno giusto per ricordo?"

Colin si acciglia per quei velati richiami alla sua favola dura e spietata. La sua storia fatta di realismo doloroso e che gli ha lasciato strascichi di  
nera inquietudine e che le parole veritiere dell'amico riportano a galla come un boccone troppo amaro da mandare giù.

Sa che sentirà delle piccole punture ma è rassicurato dal fatto che gli aghi della macchinetta penetreranno solo i primi millimetri della pelle e non  
andranno in profondità come quelli delle iniezioni.

"Se il mio corpo è stato capace di assorbire tutti quei veleni che mi hanno iniettato per farmi guarire adesso potrà sopportare qualche pigmento colorato!"  
Dopo essersi esposto così tanto si chiude in sè stesso, in quel suo mondo interiore di cui vorrebbe buttare via la chiave. Perché è difficile rompere il bozzolo  
e far uscire la sua anima libera.  
Avvolge le braccia intorno al suo corpo, simile ad un archivio, sul quale macchie, nei e cicatrici formano un paesaggio unico.  
Un guscio svuotato, come una vecchia pelle lasciata a terra dopo la muta di un rettile.

"Le cicatrici sono ciò che il mondo ha deciso di far vedere di me. Un tatuaggio sarà quello che io vorrò far vedere al mondo!"

Questa volta sarà lui a decidere come raccontare la sua storia, a mettere un segno tra la sua pelle e il destino.  
Agli amici si offre appoggio incondizionato, anche quando si è in disaccordo con loro, e Bright non si tira indietro nemmeno questa volta.

"Va bene cercherò di superare la mia fobia per gli aghi e ti terrò la mano mentre il tuo mondo interiore prenderà vita attraverso linee, colori e sfumature.  
Hai già deciso cosa farti marchiare in maniera indelebile?"  
Colin ha imparato ad atteggiare le labbra in un sorriso su chi la sa lunga sulle vicende del mondo e risponde con un'alzata di spalle di chi ha deciso di farsi scivolare  
addosso le inutili tossine.

"L'angelo della morte!"


End file.
